Pierre, Papier, Ciseaux
by MorganeAtr
Summary: Après avoir tenté de tuer Belle pour faire souffrir son vieil ennemi, le crocodile, Hook reçoit la visite d'Emma à qui il propose un drôle d'accord...


**Salut à tous ! Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous sont certainement déjà à la cinquième saison de la série, tout comme moi, mais j'ai gardé longtemps cette histoire dans mon ordinateur et je me décide enfin à l'a publier. Je sais que les évènements que mon histoire retrace sont arrivés dans les toutes premières saisons mais je voulait quand même partager ceci avec vous car j'ai pris plaisir à la relire et surtout à l'écrire ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.**

* * *

Tout ça avait était beaucoup trop loin. Il était arrivé une chose horrible à cause de lui et Emma devait agir...Hook n'avait en tête que son désir de tuer . ou le crocodile comme il l'appelait si bien. La jeune femme n'en avait que faire. A dire vrai, elle n'aimait pas le vieil homme plus que ça. C'est vrai, il était impossible de savoir si il se situait du côté des méchants ou des gentils ! Mais la c'était allez beaucoup trop loin. Hook s'en était pris à Belle. Fort heureusement, celle-ci n'était pas morte mais elle avait perdu la mémoire. Gold venait de perdre son amour, et c'était une des pires choses qui puisse arriver à un homme. Après tout, c'est ce qui avait poussé Hook à agir ainsi. Mais au final, ce n'était qu'un cercle vicieux. Et Belle était son amie. Il fallait que ça cesse avant que quelqu'un n'y laisse la vie. C'est donc avec détermination qu'elle se rendit aux quais ce matin là. Emma savait très bien qu'elle y trouverait le fameux bateau pirate, après tout, il était immanquable. Bien trop voyant. Et Hook refusait de quitter la ville, trop obsédé par la vengeance qu'i accomplir. Et c'est bien pour cela qu'Emma lui rend visite...  
Pas besoin de toquer, de l'appeler. Le simple bruit de ses pas sur les planches du navire fit sortir le pirate surpris de sa visite. Il ne se priva d'ailleurs pas de le lui faire remarquer.

"Que me vaut ce plaisir, Love ?"

Emma ne broncha pas, bien trop habitué à ces surnoms déplacés.

 _Typique d'un pirate_...

Il était hors de question qu'elle lui cède ses caprices juste parce qu'il l'appelle ainsi, comme si elle était sa petite amie.

 _Et puis quoi encore,je ne suis pas une fille facile!_

Et puis, elle savait très bien ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. C'était loin de l'amour tendre et romantique...c'était plus comme un "amour" charnel et passionné. Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin non plus ! Emma frissonna à la pensée d'une nuit passée en sa compagnie. Oh, elle ne doutait pas de ses capacités...sportives. Après tout, regarder son corps suffisait à se faire une idée. Mais ne nous égarons pas ! La jeune blonde reprit contenance et brisa le silence qui n'avait que trop durer.

"Je suis ici pour te demander un service."

Le pirate haussa un sourcil, d'autant plus surpris.

"Quel genre de service ?"

Un sourire aguicheur de sa part et un roulement d'yeux de la part de la jeune femme.

 _Encore ces sous-entendus sexuels..._ après tout, c'était prévisible.

"Épargne moi tes sous-entendus douteux. Je ne suis pas la pour ça, tu le sais très bien."

 _Quelle jeune femme imperturbable_ , c'est ce que devait penser le brun.

Même si à l'intérieur, il en était tout autre. C'est en lui jetant un regard désireux qu'il répliqua.

"Un homme à le droit de rêver, Dear. Même si, dans mes rêve, tu es beaucoup, beaucoup plus, comment dire...enthousiaste."

A quel moment avait-elle baissé les yeux ? Sûrement quand le sujet du rêve avait été évoqué. Ses joues s'étaient sans doute colorés et elle refusait de le lui montrait, il en était tout bonnement hors de question. Le mieux pour elle, ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs, fut de changer de sujet.

"Ne tue pas Rumplestilskin. Laisse le tranquille."

Le visage du pirate était fermé, comme si il faisait barrage à toute émotions. Il ne plaisantait vraiment pas à ce sujet là.

"Pourquoi je ferais une telle chose ?"

Emma déglutit, elle savait très bien que le faire changer d'avis n'allait pas être facile. Voir carrément impossible. Mais elle s'était juste dit que ça valait la peine d'essayer. Pour Belle.

"Écoute, je comprend ce que tu ressens, crois moi, mais le tuer ne changeras rien. Et ce que tu fais est encore pire. Te servir de Belle pour l'atteindre..."

Hook affichait maintenant un air menaçant, il était assez effrayant, Emma dû se l'avouer...

"Il aurait dû y penser avant de réduire en cendre le coeur de Milah. Je n'ai rien contre cette fille, mais il souffrira, autant que j'ai souffert, le tuer serait trop facile."

Emma soupira. Il était borné. Mais après tout, elle se mettait à sa place...

"Je comprend. Mais ce n'est qu'un cercle vicieux. Si tu fais ça, ça ne se termineras jamais ! Et Belle n'y est pour rien. Elle se trouve juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment."

Le visage de Killian semblait se détendre, comme si il réfléchissait. Puis, il sembla retrouver son caractère de tout à l'heure.

"Bien, j'accepte à une condition."

Il était prêt à abandonner sa vengeance ? Alors là, peu importe la condition, elle signait tout de suite, pourvu que ça s'arrête là !

"J'ai vu des enfants jouer à un drôle de jeux tout à l'heure. Pierre, papier, ciseaux, je crois."

 _Quoi? C'est tout? Il veut juste jouer?Facile._

"Ça à l'air amusant. Seulement, je vais fixer une règle supplémentaire pour pimenter la partie."

 _C'était trop beau pour être vrai...peu importe._

"Si je perd, j'accepterai de laisser cette femme hors d'affaire."

Emma acquiesça.

"Et si je perd ?"

A ce moment la, le sourire du pirate s'agrandit, tel le Chesshire, ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant et son air aguicheur n'aidait pas non plus.

"Si tu perd, Love, j'aurais le droit à un baiser de ta part."

 _Le piège est donc là!_

Le sang de la jeune femme n'avait fait qu'un tour et son coeur avait loupé quelques battements. L'embrasser ? Lui ? Bon sang...mais...avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Elle voulait que toute cette histoire se termine et que Belle soit en sécurité. Alors à quoi bon refuser. Au fond ce n'est rien...

"D'accord, très bien. J'accepte. Mais tu as intérêt à respecter ta promesse !"

Il sourit de nouveau. Ce sourire qu'elle aimerait tant lui arracher. Puis tout en tendant le poing devant lui, il répliqua.

"Je tiens toujours mes promesses, chérie."

Emma ne le quitta pas des yeux tout en agitant son poing, le jeu commençait. Leurs voix résonnèrent à l'unisson.

"Pierre, papier, ciseaux."

Puis leurs mains s'ouvrirent. Emma ne regarda pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur Hook. Mais cela suffit, car elle vit, à son sourire, qu'elle avait perdu. _Merde._ Elle allait devoir l'embrasser maintenant. L'homme l'a regarda dans les yeux, ne quittant pas son sourire. Il passa brièvement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

"Finissons en. Vite."

Emma s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut bref et rapide. Elle les retira aussitôt néanmoins ce fut comme un choc électrique. Elle jura que son coeur s'était arrêté pendant quelques secondes. Hook semblait déçu mais aussi amusé. Il se rendait bien compte qu'Emma était un peu déconcerté.

"Eh bien, tu as perdu, Swan. Ce fut un plaisir."

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête à présent. Elle venait de l'embrasser. Et elle avait trouvé cela bien trop court. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi en voulait-elle plus ? Ce baiser était comme un coup de foudre, comme si quelque chose dans son coeur venait juste d'éclater. Son corps entier frissonnait, elle avait la chair de poule, heureusement caché par ses épais vêtements. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre dans sa marche vers sa cabine.

"Attend !"

C'était comme un cri d'espoir, une demande instinctive. Elle l'avait dit sans se rendre compte. Hook s'arrêta puis tourna son visage dans sa direction.

"Rejouons. Je vais gagner cette fois. Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire du mal à Belle."

Balivernes...Le pirate sourit et se rapprocha d'elle.

"C'est comme tu veux, trésors. Les règles ne changent pas !"

De nouveau le poing en avant, elle le fixait toujours, alternant son regard vers ses mains puis son visage. Puis les mains s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Sentence. Sous ses yeux, le poing du pirate était fermé représentant la pierre, et le sien représentait...les ciseaux. Elle avait encore perdu.  
Les yeux d'Emma remontèrent vers le visage du pirate, elle avait la bouche entre ouverte et déglutit, le regardant dans les yeux, le souffle court. Hook souriait toujours. Emma s'approcha et l'embrassa. Elle voulut s'arrêter aussi vite qu'au premier mais le prolongea plus longtemps. Juste un peu plus longtemps. Lorsqu'elle se retira, elle put sentir le souffle chaud du pirate sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit suffisamment éloigné. Quel jeux dangereux...chaque baiser l'amenait plus loin à sa perte. Elle plongeait plus profondément chaque fois, mais c'était si bon qu'elle ne pouvait décidément pas s'arrêter là. Hook ne semblait pas autant bouleversé, affichant encore et toujours ce maudit sourire. Il en riait presque tellement il adorait ça.

"Alors Swan, décidément, tu n'as pas de chance."

Il allait poursuivre mais Emma lui coupa la parole.

"Tais toi. Je rejoue. Je ne partirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas gagné !"

Le brun rit franchement.

"La jeune fille est têtue à ce que je vois ! Comme tu le souhaites, après tout, je ne vais pas dire que cela me dérange..."

La blonde fronçait les sourcils et fixait ses mains, pour faire mine de se concentrer sur le jeu. Puis, une fois de plus, elle perdit. C'était prévisible et c'était ce qu'elle voulait, après tout...sans rien laisser paraitre évidemment ! Elle put entendre le léger rire du pirate lorsque les mains s'étaient ouvertes mais n'y prêta pas attention. Cette fois-ci elle y alla plus franchement. Elle saisit le col de sa veste en cuir noire pour l'attirer à elle. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes de manière passionnée. Chaque seconde qui passait lui donner plus envie encore de se rapprocher de lui, que leurs corps soient totalement collés. Elle voulait l'avoir contre elle, qu'ils ne fassent qu'un. Et apparemment, c'était partagé. Le baiser se faisait plus intense, plus approfondi, plus passionné, elle entrouva sa bouche pour laisser passer la langue du pirate qui jouait avec sa lèvre inférieure. Leur souffle se mélangeait et on pouvait les entendre expirer et inspirer. Puis, le baiser prit fin, par manque de souffle. Il fallait qu'ils reprennent leurs respiration. Front contre front, Emma qui avait les yeux rivés sur les lèvres du pirate, put le voir sourire, puis rire doucement. Alors elle le regarda dans les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, respirant, essoufflée. Hook prononça quelques mots tout aussi essoufflé qu'elle, chuchotant.

"Tu sais...si tu voulais m'embrasser, il suffisait de me le demander, Love...on aurait gagner pas mal de temps..."

Emma ne quittait pas ses yeux bleus azurs. Il avait compris.

"Quoi ? C'est le jeux...C'est tout."

Le brun rit, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

"Trop aimable de me laisser gagner, dans ce cas, jeune fille..."

Il s'avança doucement pour aller chercher un autre baiser mais Emma recula son visage d'un centimètre, tenant toujours fermement le col de sa veste.

" Je ne t'ai pas laissé gagner."

Hook rit doucement puis plus franchement par la suite.

"Tu rigoles ? J'ai fait 3 fois le même signe, la pierre. Il te suffisait juste de changer le tien pour gagner..."

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit l'expression de la blonde. Elle venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Et le pire est sans doute qu'elle voulait tellement l'embrasser qu'elle le laissait gagner inconsciemment. C'est quand son regard retrouva le sien qu'elle refusa de se défiler. Non, c'était décidé. Maintenant qu'elle y avait goûté, elle en voudrait toujours plus.

"En plus, je n'avais pas précisé où tu devais m'embrasser, tu t'es faite avoir, Swan."

A ce stade, elle n'écoutait plus, ce n'était même pas sur qu'elle entende...

"Tais toi et embrasse moi, Killian."

Son nom avait été à peine chuchoté si bien que le pirate en eu des frissons.

"Comme tu le souhaites."

Puis il fondit sur ses lèvres avec autant de passion que le baiser précédent.

 _Tant pis pour Rumplestilskin, il se débrouillera_.

Elle avait peut être perdu le jeux, mais elle avait gagné tellement plus. Et puis Killian serait incapable de tuer une femme pour n'importe qu'elle raison que ce soit. Soyons sérieux, il était déjà incapable de se maîtriser face à Emma. Alors s'il n'arrivait pas à lui résister maintenant, après serait bien trop tard...il était déjà trop tard. Il pourrait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Pour cela, il suffisait simplement à Emma de l'embrasser.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire jusqu'à la fin, j'aimerais vraiment connaître vos avis et j'accepte toutes critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives, je ne fais pas la quête aux Reviews mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, ça pourrait m'aider dans mes prochains OS (peut-être un sur la série Lucifer, qui sait...) si vous êtes fans de Teen Wolf vous pouvez aussi retrouver un OS dans mes histoires !**


End file.
